Keep holding on, Mi Amour
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Its been hard for Quinn, Santana and Brittany since they left the Cheerios. Slushies, being pushed into lockers and ridiculed daily. All that doesn't bother them but when Santana's home life gets out of hand- how will they be able to fix it?  More inside
1. chapter 1

Title: Keep holding on, Mi Amour.

Rating: R (eventually NC-17)

Pairing: Brittana, Faberry

Summary: Its been hard for Quinn, Santana and Brittany since they left the Cheerios. Slushies, being pushed into lockers and ridiculed daily. All that doesn't bother them but when Santana's home life gets out of hand- how will they be able to fix it? Over time Quinn realizes that Rachel is the girl for her, but with her best friend in trouble – can she work on getting the girl of her dreams and help protect her friend?

The last day of junior year and the last ever gym class, what a great feeling. Quinn and Santana had the same class and it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was each other. As they talked and chatted and changed into their street clothes, Jada Colin had walked in with Cheerios in toe. Santana and Quin knew their was no reason for them to be in here, the cheerios had their own locker room.

"If it isn't Quinn and Santana, how the mighty have fallen." Jada and the Cheerio's circled in.

"What do you want Jada?" Quinn looked apprehensive, their was no sign of hostility or fear on her face. But, Santana knew something was coming and she felt a slight nervous ping in the pit of her stomach. Her fist clenched as Jada made a swift move forward and laughed as Santana flinched, Quinn did not.

"Calm down Santana, I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if you could, I've been kicking you ass since third grade. I can take you but I can't take all of you, what do you want?"

"Simple, payback for all the times you humiliated us. Its different when Coach does it but you, our captain and co-captain. Humiliated to the bottom of the pyramid and finally with you losers gone, well I was put where I should have been all along. Now only if Brittany was here, well it would be a party."

"You touch her and I'll make sure you eat through a straw for the rest of your life." Santana went to charge forward but Quinn stopped her.

"Such a loyal friend," a light thud was heard a few lockers away. Santana and Quinn looked around and listened again and after the third time they heard it. They ran to a locker and lucky for Santana she knew the combination, when she opened it Brittany fell into a heap on the floor – crying.

"Britt?"

"I don't like small spaces, don't like them."

"How long was she in there?"

"Somewhere between lunch and now, can't remember." Jada laughed, "So, whose next?" Santana had given a few black eyes but she was overpowered and stuffed into her own locker. Quinn yelled for help but she too was overpowered and stuffed into her own next to Santana. "Re-stuff the airhead into her locker, we'll call the police in a few hours to get them out. Think of this as partial payback for everything you've done to us – losers."

"What the heck is going on in here, you cheerios aren't suppose to be in here." They all turned to see Coach Beiste, and just as Jada was about to say something smart – Quinn banged on her locker door. "What in the world, whose in there?"

"Its Quinn Fabray," She gave her the locker combination and coach opened it with little problem. Quinn quickly opened Santana's and she ran to unlock Brittany.

"My office now, all you Cheerios! Last day of school and you pull this shit, go now!"

"No need Coach Beiste, all forms of punishment is up to coach Sylvester. Come on girls,"

"I don't care, get to my office now – don't make me angry." Some quivered in fear but Jada just smiled.

"Fine, have it your way. Come on girls, Bye Quinn, Santana, bye Brittany." She gave a little wave before pulling out her cell phone and calling coach Sylvester.

"Are you okay?" Santana nodded her head and held onto Brittany. "I'll walk you to your next class if you'd like?"

"Coach Beiste," Quinn stood up and took a breath. "The Cheerios will get out of this, if I know Coach Sylvester she'll make it as if they were playing with us. She'll say that no harm came out of it and Figgins will let it slide – like always."

"I wish I could do something, you didn't deserve this."

"Yes we did," Santana sighed and helped Brittany to her feet. "trust us they could have done worse and we deserve it."

"All of you should know by now, no one deserves to be humiliated." Coach Beiste walked the girls to the door and sighed, watching as the three former cheerios walked off down the hall. Two linking pinkies as they went.

The slushies in the face was the big send off for the day, all three ex-Cheerios had gotten blue right in the face.

Carefully Rachel had made her way down the hallways, avoiding everyone in a Letterman jacket's. Several Glee kids had gotten slushies in the face and it was only a matter of time before she got one herself. As she came around the corner she ducked one coming at her face, "Ha, not this year Holland! Rachel Berry will remain slushie free," and that's when the red slush hit her right in the face.

"Oh you look good in red Snozberry." Jada laughed and walked off as Rachel ran into the bathroom and started to rinse the red out of her hair. It didn't take long for the three former cheerios to find their way to the bathroom with her.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she scraped the ice bits from her face. "I'll move."

"Why, get this shit out why you can."

"Its okay Rach, we'll share the other two sinks." Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Santana's right, this stuff stains." They missed last period to clean the slushie out of their hair, they still needed a change of clothes. Which meant they had to head back to the locker rooms. Brittany wouldn't go in, "Britt, we have to get our clothes."

"No, I won't go back in there." Rachel looked at them confused, she saw Brittany close to tears.

"What happened?"

"We were stuff into lockers earlier, Brittany was in there since lunch." Santana's eyes softened as Brittany shook her head and slid down the wall.

"Hey Brittany," Rachel knelt down next to her and reached out a hand. "Santana and Quinn will hold your hands and I'll even go in first, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Okay?" She could see Brittany thinking about it, a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, I won't let anyone hurt you. Come on," She held out her hand for Brittany to take and lifted her to her feet. Santana and Quinn taking her hands and waiting for Rachel to give the okay to go in. "All clear," They quickly changed and headed for the parking lot, finding their cars were untouched. "I hope your summer turns out okay, see you next year?"

"Rachel," She turned and looked to see Quinn smiling. "Thanks for helping us, we should hang out this summer."

"Really, like as in watching movies and going bowling and stuff?"

"Yeah Berry, are you surprised?" Santana smirked and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You helped Britt and that's a mark in my book. We should have a party this weekend or something, yeah?"

"Sure my dad's are celebrating their twenty anniversary. They asked me to come along but I told them I didn't want to intrude. They'll be away for a whole month, so I'm going to be alone a lot this summer."

"No you won't," Brittany leaned over and gave Rachel a hug, "Thank you."

Santana avoided home as much as possible during the summer, she hated her house and her father. She would call Quinn and Brittany and they'd go to the park or sometimes just hang at Brittany's house. Her parents were always nice and didn't make a big deal about noise or breathing to loud. Santana's home life had always been lacking, her father always working at the hospital and her mother always socializing.

Quinn's home life was better now that Mr. Fabray was out of the picture, her mother was still adjusting to the divorce. Sometimes Quinn would hear her mother cry at night, she wanted to go to her – but she couldn't bring herself to. When Quinn told Santana how helpless she felt, how much her mother was hurting, Santana had an idea. "Cook out, I'll grill and we can have some hamburgers or whatever. It might make her feel better?" The next day Quinn told her mother Santana and Brittany were coming over for a Barbeque and she was welcome to join them. Judy just nodded her head and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray," Santana gave her a hug and Brittany was quick to follow. "Ready for some good ole fashion BBQ?"

"You can grill?" Judy smiled and led the girls out back.

"Yeah, I use to watch my dad and uncles."

"Thanks for having us over Mrs. Fabray," Brittany said a little to late but Judy smiled and kiss Brittany's cheek.

"Well thank you for this Barbeque, it was nice of you to include me. Not all teenagers like to hang out with their mothers and call me Judy"

"Just figured you could use the company," Santana lite the grill and in no time she had hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken cooking.

"Santana, how is your mother doing?" Santana froze and took a deep breath

"Um, she's studying to be a nurse. I think its because she wants to see dad more, I don't know why." Santana said dryly and checked the chicken. "I think she's lonely, dad's always working."

"Sometimes marriage can be, balancing being a mother and a nurse is impressive thou."

"I'm old enough to cook and clean, Dad's working all the time so its just me most of the time." she smiled and sipped her water, "How are you doing?"

"Some days are harder than others, but now that Quinnie is home I feel better. I felt horrible when- never mind." She looked at Quinn and let some of her tears fall.

"You okay mom?" Quinn sat down next to her and sighed.

"No, but I will be." She kissed Quinn's cheek, "don't you have a party at the Berry's house tonight?"

"Yeah, around eight." Quinn smiled.

"You know, you shouldn't be alone tonight" Santana stood up and took out her cell phone, "I'm gonna call mom, you two haven't talked in ages and I know she misses you."

"Your mother was the best Cheerio I had ever seen, she was amazing at the backhand springs and dismounts."

"I didn't know mom was a cheerio, she never told me."

"Not just any cheerio but she was captain, but when she hurt her knee our junior year I was given the top spot. She was never able to pose on top of the pyramid with her leg, her routines had been shaky after the accident. So I was given the title and your mother was so proud of me, she stole some wine from her mother and we drank behind her house."

"Mom!" Quinn laughed.

"I wasn't always a good girl, I had my rebellious streak. It was of course your mothers fault, she was a bad influence on me. But we were the best of friends, stuck together and helped each other through high school. We met your fathers and had dates together, seems like a lifetime ago. I miss her too," Mrs. Fabray patted Santana's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll call her, maybe she'd like to join us."

"No I'll call while I make some cookies." Santana watched Mrs. Fabray go and looked back at Quinn.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. Wonder why our mom's stopped talking?"

"Probably something stupid, probably runs in the family." Quinn smirked and reached for the lemonade, "I hope they can work it out." Mrs. Fabray came out with cookies a half an hour later, a smile on her face. "Mom?"

"Carmen said she'd come tomorrow morning, we'll catch up and share a bottle of wine."

"Try and not to get drunk before noon." Quinn smiled and kissed her mother cheek.

"No promises, Quinnie."

Around six the girls started to get ready for the party, clothes, make-up and plans to make friends with Rachel Berry. "I can't believe we're doing this, being friends with Rachel Berry."

"Everyone need a friend," Brittany smiled.

"And she helped Brittany," Santana finished her make-up and started on her hair.

"I'm not saying I don't want to, its just I can't believe it." Quinn sat down on her bed and played with the hem of her skirt. She looked up as Santana's cell phone went off, she saw her friend's face drop and frantically grab for it.

"Hola Papi," Santana sprinted towards the bathroom and listened to him, she felt her throat tighten at his words. "Si papi," She hung up the phone and took a few calming breaths before she walked out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. "I can't go tonight, dad's coming home and wants to talk with me."

"Will you be alright?" Brittany pulled the short brunette to her.

"I'll be fine, you two have fun. If I can I'll try and make it,"

"Santana, text if something happens." Brittany pulled her in closer and kissed her lips, "Mi amour." so much for not crying, she kissed her lips and dabbed at her make-up before grabbing her keys and heading home.

"What was that all about, I know her dad can be strict but I've never seen her so scared before." Quinn looked at Brittany as the taller girl stared out the window.

"Her father hurts her sometimes, hits her."

"I didn't know,"

"Hits Carmen too, Quinn we have to be ready to get her. The last time he talked with her, he almost put her in the hospital."

Santana pulled into the driveway and took a few deep breaths, walking into the front door she dropped her keys onto the table and walked into the living room. Her mother was sitting down reading and enjoying a glass of wine, "Papi's coming home." Carmen looked up from her glass of wine and sighed.

"I know, do you know why?" Santana sat down next to her mother and sighed along with her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"No."

"I heard you're going to see Mrs. Fabray tomorrow, she needs a friend. Why did you two stop talking?"

"Mostly because Mr. Fabray and Papi couldn't get along. They were always arguing and eventually we stopped talking. We let our mothers voices tell us; stand by your man. Are you alright mi hija,You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"I'm scared too," she kissed Santana's temple and extended her glass of wine to her. "a few sips." Santana smirked and downed the whole things. "Santana," she swatted at her daughter but laughed. "I know I've been busy but I promise things will get better. Once I graduate school-"

"He won't let you go, somewhere in his sick twisted mind he loves you. He won't just let you go,"

"That's not his decision." Santana sat up and looked into her mothers face, she could see she was on the verge of tears.

"I won't let him to hurt you again, I won't let him." Santana cuddle back into her mothers arms and held her close. She felt the tears build up but she refused to let them slid down her face. "I'll be in my room- gonna call Brittany." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs. Brittany answered right away and Santana spilled her guts. "Family talks never go well in my favor, I'm scared – mom looked scared."

"Everything will be alright sweetie," They talked for another ten minutes before Carmen knocked on her door.

"I have to go, you always make me feel better. I love you," Santana whispered the last part into the phone, her chest tightening.

"I love you too," Santana jumped up and unlocked her door, her mother was on the other side. Without words she followed her mother downstairs and into the living room. She stood in front of his recliner as her mom stood by his side.

"Papi, whats going on?"

"I'm going to make this quick mi hija, I know about Brittany." She felt bile rise in her throat, stomach clenching as her fathers eyes bore into her. "I caught you kissing yesterday at the park, among other things. You don't even try and hide it, your unholy relationship. In the eyes of the lord it is a moral sin and you will burn, you need to be purged."

"I love her," she found herself saying before she could stop herself. He started going off in Spanish about the same things, how she would burn in hell and how she needed to be purged. "Papi, I'm still me." His fists clenched against the leather seat and she took a step back.

"Juan," Carmen placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "their just kids, we-"

"A sin is a sin Carmen,"

"I know that but she won't do it again, we can take her to church and get her cleansed and-" That seemed to calm him down some and he nodded his head.

"Very well, you are to stop dating Brittany but you may remain friends. I won't take that way from you but do not take advantage of that girl. You'll quit Glee club and go back to the cheerios, where you were making better choices and-" Than it all made perfect sense and Santana snapped, facing her father for the first time in her life.

"One, Brittany isn't handicapped. Two, I am not taking advantage of her and would never make her do something she doesn't want to. Three, I'm happy in Glee club and will not quit. Their my friends and treat me better than any of the cheerio girls ever did. I'm happy for the first time in my life, why can't you accept that? I won't stop seeing Brittany, I love her. And encase you didn't hear me, I love her! Love love love love love her and will not stop kissing her." Mr. Lopez pulled away from his wife and struck Santana across the face.

"Juan no,"

"Shut it," The hard slap had Carmen falling a few inches, hitting her head on the coffee table.

"Mom," Santana found the strength to stand up to her father, arm pulling back and landing a hard blow to his cheek. It hardly phased him and she scrambled frantically and grabbed the fireplace poker from the holder. "Don't-don't come near me, you're not going to touch me or mom. Go upstairs until you cool off," She could see her mother stirring on the floor as her father took a few steps back, he sneered and walked up stairs. Santana only moved when the sound of a door closed, she dropped the poker and ran to her mom. "We have to go, we have to get out of here."

"No," Carmen slowly sat up with Santana's help."go to your room and lock the door." Santana was about to argue but Mrs. Lopez pulled her down and into her arms, "Mi hija, you'll be safe in your room. You can't be seen like this right now, we can't be seen like this." Santana nodded her head, they would be the talk of the town if anyone saw them like this. She couldn't do that to her mother, to herself.

"I'm sorry," she helped her mother up from the ground and sat down with her on the couch. She could hear her father up stairs, his shadow now loomed over the staircase. He yelled down for her mother and slowly she stood on her feet, "Mama, no."

"If something happens mi hija, call Brittany." She watched as her mother straightened up and walked up the stairs gracefully. A few minutes later their bedroom door slammed and after that nothing. Santana slowly made her way up the stairs and stopped at the door, listening. Her parents both speaking in hushed Spanish, her mothers sobs and her fathers apologetic tone. She did however make out the anger management part and nodded her head, at least he was sorry about that. She heard her name and more arguing and something about disappointed and how he was not going to stand for that kind of life style. She headed for her bedroom, her legs felt heavy and her chest tight from what just took place.

When her parents bedroom door opened she froze. "You are not welcome in this house, collect your things and leave. Unless you plan on following my rules," She turned to face her father, standing tall and looking him right in the eyes as he neared.

"I'll be out by morning."

"Collect your clothes and get out now."

"Fine, Juan." She cried out as he hit her hard.

"Whether or not you're living in this house – you will not address me by my first name."

"Why do you care, you're the one kicking me out. I'm not going to call you sir and curtsey or Mr. Lopez. I don't show respect to woman beaters," She scrambled away from him and into her room, locking the door as he banged on it. "Leave me alone!" She slid down the door and cried, he was yelling more things in Spanish, hurtful and hateful things.

"You have twenty minutes to be out of my house or I'm calling someone to come and get you. I don't want to see you," She picked up her cell phone and text Brittany- hands shaking.

_You: come get me._

_Britt: what happened?_

_You: Just be here in twenty_

_Britt: I'll be there, in five._

Santana hadn't bothered to cover up her face and was outside the second Quinn's car came into view. Carmen was by her side in a second and begging her not to go, "I can't stay here mom, I need to be myself. Come with me, this is our chance."

"I can't, i'll call you."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, take care of my baby girls." Quinn neared Carmen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My mom is still expecting you, I'm going to tell her what happened. Mr. Lopez will be back at work tomorrow morning, you should go see her."

"I will, once he's gone."

"Carmen, venir aquí!" Carmen ran back into the house and closed the door and within a second Santana was in the backseat with Brittany.

"Mi amour,"

"Get me out of here, please."

"Where do you want to go?" Quinn looked back at her in shock, her face was swollen.

"Let's do what we planned to do, party."

"But everyone will see."

"Its only the glee club, I don't care."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**AN: I went back and fixed some spelling in chapter one ,sorry about the mistakes. My problem with Beta's is, I give them my stuff and it takes ages to get it back or worse – I notice they switch shit around WITHOUT telling me. Also, I have a busy life and I get the Beta's who mark my mistakes and make me fix it myself. Um, its that why I have a beta – to do it for me? LOL anyways, fixed a bunch of shit and will re-read this chapter below before I post it, twice to make sure. Oh translations for spanish you can find below, I use a translator online so if my spanish is wrong, blame the internet.**

"_Where do you want to go?" Quinn looked back at her in shock, her face was swollen._

"_Let's do what we planned to do, party."_

"_But everyone will see."_

"_Its only the glee club, I don't care."_

But she did...

The whole way to Rachel's house Santana said nothing, she sat stone still as Brittany held her and stroked her hair. When they arrived they tried to get her to move but she wouldn't budge. No matter how hard Brittany and Quinn tried she refused to acknowledge to face what had just happened. "Mi amour," Brittany reached behind her and grabbed Santana's make-up bag and dug through for some concealer. She pressed her lips to Santana's and kissed her softly, "mi amor, ¿me escuchas?"

Santana's eyes connecting with the review mirror. She winced when she saw the size of her bruise, swollen lip and ruined make-up. "Can't go in like this," Santana took a few shaky breaths as Brittany leaned forward to use the concealer. Brittany kissed her bruises but before she could apply it, she flung herself against Brittany and cried. "¿Por qué pasa esto a mí, ¿por qué?" Santana shook her head and hide her face in Brittany's shoulder. "I can't do this, I can't go in there." She took a few deep breath and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"Yes you can baby, you're strong and brave and you can do this."

"No me gusta." Brittany sighed and looked to Quinn for help.

"Santana," she heard Quinn voice and turned so one eye peeked out from Brittany's shoulder. "Get your ass together and put some make-up on that mug and march into that party and get your – how do you put it? Gets your drinks on." She did a horrible imitation of Santana, and it not only made Brittany laugh but Santana as well. "and have a good time." It took a few more minutes but Santana got herself together enough to let Brittany do her make-up. She checked herself and fixed a few missed area's and nodded, it wasn't perfect but it would do. She forgot her heavy concealer in the bathroom and had to make due with what she had in her overnight bag.

"Okay, ready." The three former cheerios walked towards the front door, heads held high. Quinn taking the lead as Brittany and Santana linked pinkies and walked behind. All three smiled as Rachel opened the door and smiled big.

"I'm glad you could make it Santana, Brittany and Quinn were worried about you."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Santana went to push past Rachel but she held out her arm and stopped her. "What?" The concealer was not doing the trick and Rachel leaned closer to inspect, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't start crying, I just fixed my make-up."

"What happened?" Santana gave her the short version of the story, before following Rachel into the house. "I'm so sorry Santana, is their anything I can do?"

"Point me to the liquor," Rachel gave a small smile and decided to ask one more question.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Santana turned her head as Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My house, you seriously thought I would let you sleep on the streets? I will protect you Santana, just like you protected me all these years." Santana took Brittany in for a deep kiss and didn't break apart until Rachel cleared her throat.

"Not in my living room, take it to the basement or a bedroom." Santana turned towards the basement door and took a few deep breaths. She could hear them downstairs singing and laughing and felt a sudden burst of remorse. She would ruin their night if she went down there, they would see her face and instantly want to take action. She turned back to the living room and sat down on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. "Santana?"

"All my life I was made to keep things quiet and if this gets out – god it will ruin my father. A part of me wants that to happen but the other part want me to hide." Santana didn't cry but she wanted to, she wanted to sob and scream and break things but she didn't. She felt arms wrap around her and leaned into the embrace, letting a hand stroke her hair. When she looked up and saw Rachel she didn't pull away, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're letting me," Santana latched on and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder. "I know we're not good friends, but if you need anything I'm here. If you're having a bad day or you don't know if you can make it – we'll I'm here." When Santana was calm enough she walked downstairs to join the rest of glee club. Puck was at her side in an instant with a second cup in his hand.

"I'm already six ahead of you, lets get drunk Lopez!"

"Beside idea you've ever had Puckerman," Brittany and Quinn watched on as Santana drowned her sorrows in booze. A good hour later they decided to cut her off before she broke down in front of everyone. Brittany tried but Santana wouldn't listen and ignored her and than it was Quinn's turn, she wasn't so nice. She grabbed the cup from Santana's hand and poured it out in the sink, "What the fuck!" Santana pulled herself free as Quinn tried to usher her to the couch and went to get another drink.

"Santana, you need to stop now." All eyes were on them and suddenly Santana felt trapped, "calm down and look at me, look." and Santana did. "No more drinking tonight, okay? You'll have a melt down and you don't want that." Quinn walked forward and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, "right?" A few tears sprung and started to run down Santana's cheeks, she collapsed into a chair and cried silently. They could see Santana was about to break, her eyes glazed over and her face a blank canvas and soon emotion. She started to curse in spanish and cry, sobbing and Brittany was there – soothing her and holding her until she was still. The party had come to a screeching halt and everyone looked in her direction, concern on their faces.

"Santana?" She looked up to see Tina, a look of fear on her face. She reached out and touch her swollen cheek. "What happened?" The tears and rubbing hands had rubbed some of her make-up off, the bruises now more visible than before.

"She doesn't want to talk about it you guys, shes not ready and especially right now." Quinn stood between them and Tina just nodded and walked back to Mike. "Lets get her to bed, Rach?"

"Yeah, you can spend the night in my room. Okay?" Santana just nodded and let Brittany and Rachel lead her upstairs.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Finn was concerned because he had never seen Santana so vulnerable before – not since landslide.

"She'll tell you when she is ready Finn, but she'll be okay."

"We're just worried but we'll wait." He gave his lopsided smiled and rejoined the others by the bar.

Santana was tucked into bed with Brittany by her side, a bucket by the bed and a bottle of water and aspirin on the nightstand. Rachel sat down next to them and reached out a hand lovingly, sure Santana was mean to her but no one deserved what she was going through right now. "Rach," She looked down to see Santana staring at her, tears in her eyes. "thank you," Rachel just smiled and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and dabbed at Santana's make-up. Careful to avoid her bruises and just smiled as she cleaned up her face. "thanks for being so nice to me, even thou I don't deserve it."

"Get some rest and I'll come back up to check on you later, okay?" Santana just nodded.

"I'll stay with her, just in case she throws up." Brittany smiled and stroked Santana's hair, spooning her from behind.

"No sex in my bed," Rachel teased as she headed for the door.

"Rach," She stopped and turned with a smile. "You can tell them if you want, I can't be the one. I know they're all worried and shit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I can't be the one. They have to promise not to say anything, they have to promise you."

"I'll relay the message and make them all promise, rest."

Rachel had cut the music when she returned and told everyone to gather around her. Everyone seemed confused and kind of annoyed because Rachel said she wasn't going to run the party tonight. Until she told them the real reason, everyone sobered up real quick. Puck was ready to rearrange Mr. Lopez face until Rachel calmed him down. "We can't let anyone else find out about this, she doesn't want anyone else to know. It would not only hurt Mr. Lopez but Santana and her mom, we don't want to be the cause of that."

"I just wish their was something we could do. I know Santana can be a bitch but she doesn't deserve to be hit." Tina held onto Mike and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is their something we can do for her?"

"Just don't say anything, that is all she wants."

The next morning Santana woke up to see the Glee club sleeping around Rachel's floor. She rubbed at her head and shot back the aspirin before settling back into Brittany's arms. Who smiled and pulled Santana in and kissed her neck, "Morning."

"Hey," Santana shifted and face Brittany, hiding her face in the blonde neck. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"Well you didn't do a good job of it, I'm still here." She lifted Santana's chin and kissed her lips. "and none of our friends left – they care about you." Brittany pointed to the floor with her hand and smiled. Rachel entered the room once she heard people moving around, smiling at Santana and Brittany. "Hey Rach, where did you sleep last night?"

"Um, in my dads room. I gave Artie the guest room because it would be easier for him and everyone else decided to crash in here."

"You all need to shut up, damn my head." Puck sat up and groaned, Rachel was there with aspirin and water for everyone. She pointed to the desk and he stepped over the sleeping bodies and downed the aspirin. Soon everyone was getting up and complaining about a headache, downing pills of their own and recovering on the floor. Artie had rolled himself in and smiled over at Santana and Brittany who were snuggling on the bed.

"Everyone clean up and I'll make breakfast," Rachel bounded out of the room down into the kitchen to see what her dad's had left in the fridge. Knowing their would be guests in the house they got three dozen eggs and made a note on the fridge to remind her, her friends were not vegan. She opened the fridge door and took out a single carton and put it on the table, opening the carton and lifting one into her hand. She froze and realized she could not do this, she decided on cereal. Searching the pantry she found none and cursed, she had no choice. She went back to the eggs on the counter and stared at them, she couldn't do it. She felt the tears run down her face, just the idea of breaking the once baby chick made her sick.

"Rachel," Quinn walked into the kitchen to see Rachel crying as she stared down at the egg carton. Rachel muttered 'I can't do it' and Quinn smiled. "I'll do it." she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and nudged her out of the way. "I'll do it." Rachel nodded and sat down at the table and shook her head.

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I kept thinking about them hatching and growing up and I could hear the sound of their death squawks." Quinn held back her laughter as she broke the eggs and started to cook them in the pan, grilling some onions and peppers in another pan and adding spices to the mix. She made enough for everyone to have three scoops, with toast and some juice or milk. "Thank you Quinn, for everything."

"You're welcome, now can you at least help me serve the plates?" She nodded and lifted a few plates to bring out. When she was done helping she grabbed her own breakfast and joined her friends in the living room.

Santana had joined the group just as Rachel sat down on the floor next to Brittany. Santana stared at Brittany and only joined her when she held up a plate for her to take. She walked over took the plate and a kiss on the cheek before eating numbly. The only sounds were that of forks against plates and finally Puck broke the silence. "Okay I'm just going to come out and say it, do you want me to kick your father's ass? Because I'll go over there and knock his teeth in?" Santana looked up from her plate with dead eyes and just shook her head and returned to her plate. Puck knelt down beside her and shook her shoulders. "We're here for you."

"I know." Santana continued to eat with no emotion, when she was finished she went to wash her plate. Brittany got up and followed her, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Santana's eyes fluttered closed when Brittany's lips pressed against her ear.

"I love you, San."

"I love you to Britt," Santana turned and buried her face in Brittany's shoulder, they both fit perfectly in each others arms.

Quinn had called her last night in a panic and told Judy everything that happened. At first she wanted to go over there and knock Mr. Lopez in the head with her husbands golf clubs but deiced against it. _"Mrs. Lopez will be coming tomorrow mom, just wait it out." _That would be the hardest thing for her to do. They had not talked in ages but that didn't mean Judy's feels for her best friend had changed. Carmen and Judy both agreed to part ways because of their husbands differences – it was the role of a dutiful wife.

When the doorbell rang she ran to the door and pulled it open, they stared at each other for a moment before Judy opened her arms and Carmen flew into them. "You're safe here, come inside and let get you a drink." Judy had everything set up on the coffee table, food, drinks and tissue – Carmen smiled. That afternoon they shared a bottle of wine and kicked off their heals and chatted.

"You're looking good Judy, still have that glow about you."

"Its been a long time since I felt anything but trapped, Carmen. I felt more myself when Russel was gone and you'll feel the same way." Judy placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder and smiled, "trust me."

"He won't let me go, he'll never let me go. I'm his and as long as he still breaths – we'll he won't stop."

"Carmen i-"

"Judy, I can't leave him."

"Yes you can," this would be the hardest part of the afternoon, she could see Carmen getting more tense and felt the fear. "We haven't been close in over fourteen years, but you need to leave him. I'm saying this as your friend and former captain – he'll kill you." Carmen broke into tears and hid her face in Judy's shoulder, "Look at what he did to you Car, you deserve so much better, we deserve so much better. You're going to stay here with me and I won't let him touch you."

"I'm not worried about me I'm worried about Santana. She stood up to him and he took it as a challenge . Judy, he was so angry last night, I have never seen him that furious before."

"She'll be protected, her friends won't let anything happen to her. Quinnie said Brittany's family will take her in, her parents love Santana very much. So, you're going to stay here with Quinnie and I. We'll go get some clothes and i'll protect you. I won't let you go back to that man, I won't."

**Translations**

mi amor, ¿me escuchas? = My love, can you hear me?

¿Por qué pasa esto a mí, ¿por qué = Why did this happen to me, why?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My longest post for this fic so far, wow! Anyways as you can see Judy and Carmen have a history, more will be reviled in the chapter below. Once you finish reading it let me know if i should play it out more or leave it alone. Also, some angst, hurt/comfort - scary things to come**

3.

That afternoon Judy and Carmen went to the Lopez house and straight to the master bedroom. Carmen took a suitcase and filled it with clothes and everything she needed. She felt her chest tighten with each passing minute, knowing that Juan could come home any moment. She looked around the room and thought about life with Juan Lopez and tried to make excuses. How they use to be happy and how much they loved each other, all over now. Judy placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder to get her attention, "Car, is their a back way out?" She pointed to the window, Juan's car pulled up and panic struck.

"Shit," Carmen led Judy out into the hallway and made her way to a door at the end of the hall. "This leads into the kitchen," They opened the door quietly as the front door opened and clicked shut, he called out for Carmen but she did not answer. His footsteps came up the stairs and fear overtook her, Judy had to physically drag her into the doorway and down the stairs.

"Come on, go." They made it down step by step and when they reached the kitchen took a deep breath. Carmen could see her husbands briefcase in the hallway and felt her stomach lurch. "Pull yourself together, think." Carmen took a few deep breaths and nodded, she could do this.

"Okay, hide the suitcase on the stairs and follow my lead." They hid the suitcase and made their way outside into the backyard, sat down on the lawn chairs and started to chat like nothing was happening. When Juan stepped out onto the deck he smiled at Judy and took her into a hug and she played along as if nothing happened. "I made your lunch, Juan. Just the way you like it and put it in the fridge – just heat it up." She smiled and let him kiss her on the cheek, his hand squeezing her arm in warning before he walked back inside and started to make his lunch. "He has an hour lunch, he should be leaving in a half an hour to get back to work."

"You can do this," Judy smiled and placed a hand on Carmen's, "we can do this." Both nodded and decided to head back inside for a glass of wine. They watched some daytime TV and said goodbye to Juan as he left for work, Carmen giving him one last kiss and watched him go. They waited an hour before packing up Judy's car and driving back towards the Fabray home. Silent tears ran down her face and allowed Judy's hand to comfort her, squeezing gently. "You're safe now," Judy smiled and pulled into her driveway, helping Carmen up to the guest room and helping her put things away. Carmen sat down at the vanity and started to apply her make-up, Judy stretched out on the bed with her feet up and smiling. "Remember when we'd have sleepovers with Linda, we have makeovers movie nights?"

"Yes, Linda was such a sweet girl until we corrupted her." Carmen chuckled and turned to Judy, "i was such a bad influence."

"Ah ha! You finally admit it," Judy and Carmen broke into a fit of giggles.

"He'll never let me go," Carmen said out of nowhere, laughter dying on Judy's lips. "Juan will find a way back into my life and destroy me from the inside out. He will destroy everything I ever cared about," Carmen sighed, "Jude, I shouldn't have involved you. I came here because I was scared to be alone, I didn't know what else to do. I don't want him to hurt you, I cut myself off for that reason, because I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you." Judy got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Carmen and smiled.

"I'm glad you came to see me, you always make me feel better. Plus, making mistakes means we're human and not the annoying beasts our children think we are." That deserved a laugh from Carmen as Judy led her downstairs. "Come on, I have some leftover pasta in the fridge. Lets load up on carbs and talk about the glory days."

By late afternoon the kids decided to enjoy a day in the Berry pool. Santana feeling a little better, gave herself a light coat of sunscreen and rested on a lawn chair. "Hey," She looked up to see Brittany standing there smiling. "Will you get my back?" Grinning wickedly she pulled Brittany down onto the chair and started to slather her in lotion.

"You always burn so easy," Santana murmured and placed a kiss on the back of Brittany's neck, her hands working furiously to make sure ever inch of exposed skin was covered. Brittany let out a soft moan as Santana's fingers dipped a bit further and chuckled. "Oops."

"Remember when I got that really bad burn in sixth grade?" she ignored Santana's _slip _and got back on topic.

"You were a human lobster, how could I forget? I helped your mom take care of you for days," When Quinn joined them she smiled and offered to do her back. "Or we could have Rachel help out." Quinn nearly fell off the lawn chair.

"What in the heck are you implying?" Quinn glared.

"I see the way you look at her, Q. In fact I see the way she looks at you, honestly you two are more obvious than Britt and I." Santana smirked and motioned towards Rachel, the girl looked away and dove into the deep end.

"I do not have a thing for Rachel," Quinn looked anywhere but at Santana and Brittany, both girls sharing a big smile.

"Word is you swooped in and saved the day, made breakfast." Santana gave her a nudge with her foot as Quinn glared over the tops of her sunglasses. "Next step, sweet lady kisses."

"Glad to see you back and I was being a gracious house guest." Quinn turned her nose up at Santana but smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say Q."

"You totally have the hots for Rachel," Brittany added with a nod, "you look at her the way Santana looks at me."

"Admit it Q, your Fabgay."

"Shut up, I do not like Rachel Berry." Quinn crossed her arms and turned her face away from Santana and Brittany. It was true what Santana had said, she liked Rachel but she would never admit it. Especially not to the glee club, this was something she had to bare alone. How could she ever admit it to Rachel, after everything she did to the girl? For the last few years she was nothing but mean to her, the nicknames, pushing her into lockers, slushies.

"Maybe we should go to the movies, take our mind off everything?" Brittany suggested, "something about ponies are playing."

"I wanna see my mom, I should check on her. She should be at your house, right Fagay?"

"I'll take you over, if you lay off the Fabgay."

"Deal, for now." Santana laughed as Quinn gave her best glare and walked off towards the other glee kids.

"Britt and I are going to take Santana to see her mom." Quinn announced to the group with a smile, "We'll be back later."

"Maybe we can bring the party to you, how about a BBQ? I'll grill and use my pool cleaning money to buy supplies?" Puck jumped out of the pool and gave his new hawk a shake, he let it grow back after school let out.

"I'm gonna take Santana and Britt over first, we'll call you after and let you all know. See if Mrs. Lopez is up for a group of teenagers, okay?" The glee club kids nodded and each gave Santana a hug, Rachel's lingered and when lips pressed against her cheek she just smiled.

"Everything will be okay."

"Thanks for everything Rach, it means a lot." Rachel let a huge smile escape her and Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't look to much into it, Berry." She gave the girl a wink before slipping on her shirt and shorts.

"Ready?" Quinn emerged from the bathroom in dry clothes and a smile.

"Hey," Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "Call us and let us know how it goes." Quinn nodded and gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, "and thanks again for breakfast." Santana and Brittany exchange amused glances before walking around the house towards the driveway.

Quinn blushed a little bit, "Glad to help," She dug for her keys and headed for the driveway, unlocking the doors and sliding into the drivers seat. Santana and Brittany sat in the back and cuddled close, "I'm starting to feel like a taxi cab service." She teased and started the car, playing with the radio and adjusting mirrors.

"Oh Quinn, thanks for helping with breakfast." Brittany started with a half swooning voice, chuckling slightly as Quinn stiffened and glared through the review mirror.

"Glad to help, is their _anything_ I can do?" Santana drawled.

"You want to walk to my house, keep it up. I do not like Rachel Berry, drop it!"

"Q," Santana reached her hand over and Quinn took it without thinking. "All kidding aside, you can tell us anything. After everything you did for me and my mom, well, I'm here for you. Its okay to have those feelings and you shouldn't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed, i'm angry!" She pulled her hand away and turned to face Santana and Brittany. "I was horrible to her Santana, how could she ever love me? How can I even look her in the eye and tell her how I feel?"

"How long have you loved her, Q?" Brittany asked with tears in her eyes.

"The day I moved to Lima, Ohio." She turned back to the steering wheel and rested her head on the wheel. "I can't talk about this anymore, lets just go." Taking a deep breath she pulled the car onto the road and drove the five minutes to her house. Santana pulled open the door as Quinn out the car in park and headed right for the house when she saw her mom's car. Quinn and Brittany took large strides to keep up, Quinn opened the door. "Mom, Mrs. Lopez?"

"In here," Judy smiled and took her daughter in for a hug, watching as Santana ran into her mothers arms. Brittany stood awkwardly at the doorway but smiled and watched as Carmen cradled Santana in her arms.

"Are you okay, baby?" Carmen kissed the top of her head pulled her in close.

"I was so worried about you mom, I was afraid he'd hurt you again." Santana didn't cry but it looked as if she was about to.

"I'm okay, Judy is letting me stay here."

"Papi will come, you can't stay here." Santana turned to Judy and Quinn, "she can't stay here."

"Santana," Carmen brought Santana's face to hers, kissing her cheek. "Mrs. Fabray is just as stubborn as I am, she won't take no for an answer. It won't take long for your papi to figure out where I am, he saw us at lunch today. He'll figure it out and I don't want you here when he gets out of work."

"Quinn," Judy got her daughter's attention and smiled, "I want you to stay with a friend for a few days, perhaps stay with Santana and Brittany?"

"I don't want to leave you alone, Mom."

"Quinnie, if Mr. Lopez comes here – I don't want him to hurt any of you girls."

"I don't want him to hurt you either." Quinn and her mom had never been this close, not since Beth. It was nice to have her mom hug her again, without awkwardness.

"You are talking to a former cheerio captain, I might not be able to do cartwheels or backhand springs anymore but I can still kick and punch. Plus, I can still dial 911. Now ease my mind and go to your friends house." Quinn nodded and Judy smiled.

"Oh, the glee kids wanted to come over and have a BBQ. I said I'd ask you, are you up for it?" Quinn smiled over at Mrs. Lopez and watched as the woman's face lit up. "Puck said he'd buy all the food and grill, all we have to do is eat."

"That sounds lovely, what do you think Santana?"

"Sure." Quinn nodded and called Puck to let him know they could come over.

"Brittany, don't linger in the doorway – come in sweetie." Carmen gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl."

"I love her very much, I will always take care of her. She takes care of me to, I get confused sometimes and she helps me. She loves me too, right San?"

"Yes, I love you." Santana had an amused look on her face and held out her arms for Brittany to fall in to. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"I will always keep you," Santana sniffed and nodded her head into her Brittany's shoulder.

"Britt, I want to ask you something."

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"I want to make us official, I want us to be girlfriends. Okay?" She saw Brittany's eyes light up and get watery. "I should have done this a long time ago but I was scared. So would you be my girlfriend? And I don't want you to think its because all this shit is going down. I want to be with you, just with you."

"That's all I've ever wanted," Brittany pulled Santana into a tight hug and kept her there, pressing her lips to Santana's forehead. "just to be with you."

"Ah to be young again," Judy grinned and gave Carmen's hand a squeeze.

"I'd make so many different choices, Juan would have been one of them." Carmen sighed and finished off her glass of wine. Quinn watched the entire display between her mom and Mrs. Lopez, something more was meant but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"If not dad than who?" Santana looked up curious.

"Never you mind, it was a long time ago." When the glee kids came over, Carmen took them each into a hug and laughed as Puck offered to be her personal body guard. "You're still on probation and I would never ask you to break that for me."

"Mrs. Lopez, I would do anything to protect my friend and their family. I'd go to jail to keep everyone safe, it would be worth it." Puck nodded his head and slung the bag of meat over his shoulder. Judy watched him go and leaned over to Quinn with a smile.

"He's becoming a great young man, taking responsibility and working hard to keep out of trouble. I'm very proud of him," Judy placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder and kissed his cheek, "He would have made a great dad to Beth," Quinn only nodded and watched as her mom joined Mrs. Lopez. The rest of the afternoon Santana kept shooting Quinn looks, smiling as Rachel would occasionally walk over and talk with her. She was sort of getting annoyed with Santana but realized she rather have Santana annoy her than be broken.

Carmen and Judy forgot all about their trouble for the next few hours, laughing as the glee kids serenaded them. It was nice to see them smile, "You kids are so wonderful, it was so nice of you to do this for us."

"Anytime Mrs. L, we had a great time today!" Mercedes grinned and handed her a drink of fruit punch.

"You all take care of each other, friendships are hard to hold on to." Mrs. Lopez smiled and took each of them into another hug. Saying goodbye as they left. "Such nice kids." She smiled and turned to face Santana. "You stay safe and don't go out late at night, understand me?"

"I'll be safe, I promise." Santana refused to let her mother go but Carmen pulled back and held her face.

"I'll be fine, now go before your father gets out of work. I want you safe inside a house before he comes looking."

Rachel had stayed behind and watched the display between the family, Brittany standing next to her and nudged her forward. "I may be out of line here but, your father doesn't know me. He doesn't even know we're friends, right?" Santana nodded at Rachel and listened on, "You should stay with me, he won't know where you are . The first place he'll look is Brittany's, its the obvious choice."

"I don't know if I can do that, Rach. I don't want to put you in harms way, I don't want to get any of you hurt."

"Rachel is right Santana, he'll find you at Brittany's." Quinn nodded in agreement, "he'll find you here." She placed a hand on Santana's shoulder and squeezed, "he won't find you at Rachel's."

"Go with Rachel," Carmen gave her a firm nod, "if you'll be safe for even an extra hour I'll take it. Go," Carmen watched as Santana left with Quinn, Brittany and Rachel. "God I hope she stays safe." Finally the house was empty and it was just Carmen and Judy, they went around and locked all doors and windows. They sat in the living room and sat in silence, until Carmen broke it. "Thank you for making me leave, I would have never been able to leave on my own."

"Anytime old friend," She gave Carmen's hand a squeeze before getting up and grabbing another bottle of wine. "Another glass so we can settle in for the night?"

"We already went through two bottles tonight, I think we're good. When did you turn into such a lush?" Carmen teased.

"About ten years ago. Russel started to get stressed out at work and I drank so I could tolerate his moods. I don't know how to cope any other way," Judy looked at the bottle and sighed as Carmen gave her that look. The look she use to get when she disapproved of something, "okay okay," and she put it away.

"Good choice, how about some tea?"

"Sounds good."

It was decided that Quinn and Brittany would stay over for the next few nights. The house would be empty for the next month and Rachel wouldn't mind having the company. "We need to make sure everything is locked, okay?" The girls nodded and got to work and once the house was secure they settled into Rachel's bedroom. Brittany sat against the headboard as Santana cuddled into her arms, Quinn sitting at the end and looked around the room with a smile. Rachel walked into the room with some snacks and placed them onto the small side table and sat beside Quinn.

"I called my dad's and told them you'd be staying with me for the summer. I told them why and they said you are more than welcome to stay with us," Rachel reached out and took Santana's hand in hers. "You're safe here Santana, I won't let anything happen to you." Santana nodded but her gaze never left the window, she sighed and looked right into Rachel's eyes when she spoke.

"Rachel can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, I'll do anything."

"Tell puck to get out of the tree and go home." Rachel pretended she had no idea what Santana was talking about but she wasn't doing a very good at convincing the others. "Rachel."

"He insisted on acting like a stubborn male, I tried to tell him to go but he didn't listen." Santana broke free from Brittany and opened the window.

"Puckerman you perv, go home." She teased.

"No."

"We'll at least come inside you idiot," She watched him jump down from the tree and Rachel let him in as she secured the window. When he stepped into the bedroom she hit him and he only laughed and sat down next to Quinn on the bed. "You're not staying the night, you're going home where its safe." Puck stayed a few more hours before going home and leaving the girls to get ready for bed. Brittany and Santana said goodnight around eleven and stayed in the guest room.

Quinn and Rachel argued in the hallway, Quinn holding a pillow and telling Rachel she'd be find on the couch downstairs. But Rachel wasn't listening to her and dragging her towards the bedroom door with the large gold star. "This is not up for discussion, its not safe for you to be downstairs by yourself. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor, okay?"

"You get your bed, I'll get the floor."

"We could, um, share the bed?" Rachel sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at Quinn. She took a hesitant step forward and joined her on the opposite end. "I know you can stand me but I don't hog the covers and I do not snore." Quinn chuckled at Rachel's word, wanting to say – the snoring I could live with. "Quinn, you've been such a good friend to Santana. I think today is exactly what she needed, to know that everyone was on her side. You've also been a really good friend to me, these last couple of days have been great. Thank you," Rachel reached over and put her hand on Quinn's and gave it a light squeeze.

"You shouldn't thank me, I'm not a very nice person."

"Yes you are," Rachel turned so she was facing Quinn. "You proved that by being there for Santana when she needed you." Rachel turned her palm and laced her fingers with Quinn's. "You are a better person than you think, Quinn Fabray."

"How can you even say that? Look at what I did to you, look at what I did to everyone around me." Her voice was small and wounded, it made Rachel want to hug her. "I need to tell you something and you'll probably hate me."

"How could I possibly hate you?" Rachel's smiled was genuine and Quinn smiled back, tears burned her eyes as she readied herself for rejection. "I've been struggling with something for a long time and I don't know how to deal with these feelings. I don't think," Quinn looked away as Rachel moved closer to her, heart thumping loudly in her ears. Rachel's hand reached up and cupped her chin and smiled, "Rach, I don't want you to be – I don't want – god I don't know what I want anymore!"

"Yes you do, tell me." Rachel's thumb stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears that rolled down her face.

Quinn was blushing at how close Rachel was to her, her small body pressed against her. She could smell the girls shampoo and it made her body tingle – god she was so fabgay. The way Rachel looked into her eyes said it all, she knew exactly what Quinn wanted to say. "I think you know what I want." Deep brown eyes stared into her own and she felt her whole world slip away. Rachel's hand now ran through her short blond and leaned in further. Rachel's body telling her to just say it, "Rachel," Quinn leaned forward and rested her forehead against Rachel's. Tears, a shutter of breath and the two words Rachel waiting for escaped her lips. "Kiss me."

Perfect...

Lips lightly pressed against hers, fear falling off her as another minute passed. Another light graze and a gentle nibble had her whole body buzzing with a want and need. "Santana said you were staring at me today."

"You were staring at me first," Rachel rubbed her cheek against Quinn's and placed a quick kiss there.

"How did you know?"

"I'm very perceptive," Quinn pulled back and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"Did Santana and Brittany say anything to you?"

"No," She was lying and Quinn's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Santana is in so much trouble." Quinn went to pull away but Rachel wouldn't let her, not at first.

"Does it matter if she hinted or not, does it matter now?" Rachel asked.

"No," Rachel released her and she stood on shaky knees, thanking god they didn't give out on her. She walked to the window and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

"How long have you liked me Quinn?" That was a loaded question but she might as well answer it truthfully.

"Since the moment I saw you," She placed a hand on the window to steady herself. "When you came up to me and said hello, I knew I wanted you to be my best friend. A few days later I saw the cheerios and jocks, I saw how the system worked and knew what I had to do. I sided with them so I wouldn't be an outcast. I couldn't let that happen to me again, I couldn't be Lucy. I'm so sorry Rachel," She felt arms wrap around her waist and she started to cry again and mumbled how sorry she was over and over.

"Shh, its okay." Rachel rested her head against Quinn's upper back. "You were scared and I get that, it makes sense. I just have one question for you, have you learned your lesson from all of this? That verbal hurts just as much as physical abuse does?" Quinn nodded, "Are you truly sorry Quinn, with your whole heart?" Quinn turned to face Rachel and lifted her chin, so she was looking down into dark brown eyes.

"I am," Quinn blinked and a few more tears fell.

"I believe you, I trust you and I hope you don't break that trust."

"I promise to never hurt you again Rachel, ever."

"Quinn, sleep with me tonight. I'm not asking for sex, unless you want it to go further. god knows I'm ready but, I don't want to force you. I think you should know, I've wanted you for a very long time." Their lips were barely touching as their hands rested on each others hips. Quinn's hand slipped underneath Rachel's nightshirt, playing on the soft skin of her belly. "Mm, that's nice." Rachel's own hand timidly slid under Quinn's shirt, both girls testing their limits. Neither girl said much more as their lips pressed lightly and hand's teased skin. They start moving back towards the bed and for a minute they paused and just listen to each other breath. "Are you sure?" She only nods and pushed Rachel onto the bed smiling. Her hands trembled with Rachel's button shirt, Rachel kissed her neck and wrapped her leg instinctively around Quinn's hip. Her own hands sliding Quinn's shirt off and Smiling as their skin touched intimately for the first time. Quinn's hand slid up her calf and over her thigh, "Please – don't stop." Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes.

"Are you sure," Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead, left and right cheek and a gentle kiss on her lips. "Are you sure, Rachel?"

"Yes, I want you inside me." Quinn pressed her lips hard against Rachel's, kissing her with all she had and hope to go this wasn't a dream. "All of you."

...and that's when the phone started to ring.

Both women had fallen asleep on the couch by ten and woke up with a loud knock by twelve. On instinct Judy placed a hand on her and shook her head no, but Judy placed a hand on her arm and told her to wait there. Slowly she walked towards the door and peered out, Juan was standing there. "Who is it?"

"Judy, I need to speak with my wife." Judy looked over her shoulder and Carmen just shook her head no, mouthing not to let him in.

"No I'm afraid not, I'm sorry Juan but you are not aloud in my house. Go home or I will call the police," Judy was scared but she would not falter, she would not let Juan into the house.

"Open the door or I will break it down, you can not keep me from my family! I will not let you break us up, open the door." Juan pounded on the door once and Judy jumped.

"You've done a good job of that yourself, go home and don't come back."

"Carmen, I know I've done wrong by you but please come home. I've been thinking and I want to get help, I want to be a family again. We'll talk about things and I'll make strides with Santana, I don't want to lose my daughter or you." Judy went to the couch and pulled Carmen into a hug, the woman was crying. "Please baby, you know I love you. I just get angry sometimes and- well I mean it when I say I want counseling. I mean it this time, please baby."

"I don't want you in my life anymore, go away!" The hard banging on the door had both women screaming but when the door finally broke, Judy grabbed the closest thing she could and got ready to swing it. The broom by the wall was her choice weapon, Carmen was cowering in the corner by the far wall.

"I will use this if I have to, I will hit you." Juan knew he only had a few minutes before the police came to the house. Neighbors probably heard the noise and called the cops the second the screaming started. He came at Judy and she swung, Juan caught it and ripped the broom out of her hand. "Get out of my house!" She started to pick up random pictures and odds and ends, tossing it at him and making as much noise as possible.

"Mr. Lopez," He turned to see a fist fly at his face and he stumbled backward. Puck, Finn and Sam were now standing above him. "You've got two choices doc, get out or we'll throw you out. The police are on their way," Mr. Lopez smirked and wiped at his mouth.

"You hit like a girl, boy." He took one final look at Judy and Carmen, shaking his head. "Once a machorra always a machorra. Who knew you'd pass it to our daughter." Mr. Lopez was escorted out of the house before they went back inside.

"Did he just call you-" Judy looked very upset, she knew what machorra meant – it was not a very nice word.

"It was a long time ago and its not something I want to talk about." Finn called Quinn's phone and told her what happened, told her to calm down and just get over to the house.

"No!" Carmen yelled, "tell them to stay there until morning." Finn relayed the message and Quinn agreed not to wake Santana and Brittany until the morning. Finn hung up and turned to see if everyone was okay, watching as Puck helped Carmen up and to the couch. "How did you know to be here?" Judy handed her a tissue and sat next to her.

"I was camping out at Rachel's and Santana sent me home, but I came here instead. When I saw Mr. Lopez I called Finn and he called Sam. Small town, we don't live far from each other." Finn, Puck and Sam insisted they stay the night and both Judy and Carmen agreed. "We'll stay down here, go get some sleep." Carmen took each boy into a hug and kissed them on the cheek.

"I don't think I can sleep just yet," Carmen turned to her friend and smiled. "I think we should crack open the last bottle of wine." Judy shook her head no and locked the cabinet door.

"I'm going to be the voice of reason and say no." Judy and Carmen made the boys sandwiches as a thank you for saving them. Everything was going well until the sound of Santana calling out to her mother was heard.

"Mami!"

"Santana, what on earth are you doing here?" Santana took her mother into a fierce hug, she returned the hug and smiled. "I'm okay, shhh."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez, I was upset and worried and my crying woke her up. Santana asked me what was wrong and I couldn't lie to her, She told me to drive her here or she'd drive herself." Carmen sighed as Quinn neared and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You boys didn't call the police did you?" Carmen knew the Lima police department would have been here by now.

"No cops, we didn't get the chance." Sam added.

"No matter what you always call the cops! What if he had a gun?" Rachel yelled, angry that the boys would be so dumb.

"No cops," Santana stated.

"Yes cops, until the cops are called he won't stop. He'll never stop and he needs to be brought down. He's not going to change and we might not be here the next time he comes knocking. I say we call the cops and get this taken care of now." Puck reached for the phone but Santana stopped him. "You don't need to be scared, we won't let him hurt you."

"You said it yourself, he won't stop no matter what. So why make him even more angry?" The sirens could be heard and both Lopez women felt their hearts stop. "Who?"

"I'm guessing the neighbors."

"No," They turned to see Brittany in the doorway with her cell phone. "I did it and I don't want to hear any excuses. I don't want to see you get hurt and this is step one, for both of you." Brittany put her phone away and walked over to Santana, she reached out and strokes her cheek. "Mrs. Lopez, you should not be afraid to stand up for yourself. The cops will arrest Mr. Lopez and make things right again." Carmen walked over to Brittany and took her into a hug.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Since I joined Glee, all my friends are smart and they help me." Carmen kissed her cheek and turned to the door as the cops neared, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am not dead, i've just been really busy with work, RL stuff and of course Glee roleplaying on Tumblr. I am slowly getting these replies done and i hope you all are still reading along.**

It took an hour for the police to process the scene, and another hour for the kids to fall asleep in the guest rooms. Judy and Carmen sat on the couch with another glass of wine, their comfort. Carmen had been in shock since the police arrived, Judy held her hand silently and gave it a squeeze every minute or so. Finally she broke the silence, "I can still remember the day you transferred to school. You were petrified, but I took you under my wing and you became popular over night." Judy smiled and gave Carmen's hand another squeeze, "After high school I moved a few towns over to start my family, got a job, only to come back here. Frannie and Quinnie wanted so much to be like me, who knew they would join my legacy and become the most popular girls in school? Santana really is an amazing Cheerio, she reminded me so much of you."

"Our girls are something else," Carmen finally returned to life, turning her gaze to Judy. "Jude, i-"

"It was a long time ago Car, I'll never forget our first summers together." Judy's eyes twinkled in amusement over her glass of wine.

"Our first kiss," Carmen confirmed.

"Our first everything." Judy smiled, "If I remember it was you who seduced me."

"You looked cute in that Cheerio skirt, I couldn't help myself." Judy blushed and turned her gaze away, giggling a little; hand pressing against her chest.

"Damn our parents brainwashing," Judy joked, shifting a little in her seat.

"We got scared; times were different for us. Today, the girls have a better chance of making it. They'll leave here and become better for it, they won't be so scared."

"We came back."

"Our girls were made for better things than Lima, Ohio. We weren't," Carmen reached over and brushed the pad of her thumb over Judy's cheek.

"They'll find him and arrest him and you'll be safe."

"He'll make bail," Carmen stood and walked over to the door, running her hand along the damaged frame. The boys had picked it up and left it hanging loosely on its hinges, Finn promised to fix it in the morning. "Such a nice door, hope Finn can fix it."

"Carmen," Judy knew she was trying to change the subject, she wasn't going to let that happen. "divorce him."

"I can't do that, it doesn't matter if I divorce him or not."

"You'll feel better, free. Russel moved back to Carmel and I'm better for it, the divorce was the best decision I had made." Judy stood up and felt the wine taking over, she felt brave. "We should have left our husbands long ago, we never loved them. We did it to please our parents and now we're the adults, damn them to hell."

"Judy!" Carmen laughed, "i think you had enough mi amor, put the glass down." Carmen walked over and took the glass from the blonde. "don't kid about hell, you'll regret it."

"Did-did you just call me my love?" Judy felt the blush on her cheeks and looked up at Carmen, eyes brimming with tears. Carmen only nodded, "I've missed you so much Carmen, more than I can express with words." Judy watched as Carmen moved closer to her, pulling her into a hug and smiling. "When he called you that word, I just wanted to hit him. Its not a nice word," she relaxed into the embrace and sighed.

"Everyone wanted to hit him, Jude." Carmen smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Judy turned her face and let a light kiss press against her lips. Both women pulled back, "Jude."

"Sorry, i-" Judy walked towards the kitchen to empty out her wine glass. "no more wine for me, oh my." She felt Carmen step into the kitchen behind her, butterflies as she neared her. "Car, its the wine. We-we promised not to-"

"Damn our parents morals." A light kiss on the back of Judy's neck; the glass slid back into the soapy water. "We let our parents words sink into our heads for years, we focused on our husbands and children and now- we need to focus on us. I need my best friend right now, don't turn me away." Judy braced herself against the sink, her hands squeezing. "Jude." Judy turned to face Carmen and smiled, leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

"Help me with the dishes first." Carmen laughing and pulled Judy away from the sink, pressing her against the counter top. "Car, not-not here." She gave her a shove, it was light and playful. "The kids,"Smiling Judy reached up and tucked some hair away from Carmen's face. Tracing each bruise she leaned forward and captured each with a kiss, "You don't have to worry about him anymore, I won't let him touch you." Judy buried her face in Carmen's neck and sighed, kissing her softly.

When Carmen felt tears she lifted Judy's face and wiped her tears away. "You saved me, I'm safe and I hope it stays that way. Jude, lets not worry about that right now. Please, can we just forget for the rest of this night and have right now?" Judy took a step back, holding out her hand for Carmen to take. When she did she led her towards the downstairs guest room and smile.

"Tonight." She smirked and pulled Carmen to her, "here goes nothing." They both chuckled before Carmen closed the distance and pressed Judy into the mattress. She reached down with steady hands and slid off Judy's pants, the silky pink pajama bottoms sliding easily off her skin. Judy trembling slightly as Carmen's fingers teased along skin that she had forgotten about. Skin she had known as a girl but only dreamed about as a woman. Carmen pulled back slightly and Judy caught her hand, "Its okay, don't be afraid." She trembled and pulled Carmen down on top of her, "Together." Nodding, Carmen lifted slightly to remove the matching silk top from Judy. "My turn." she smiled and kissed Carmen softly before her hands went to remove Carmen's own top and bottom's.

"I feel like a girl again, I look at you and all I can do is blush." Carmen smirked and laid down beside Judy on the bed. They were taking it slow, for one they were drunk and two- it had been years since they had been with a woman. "Judy, I really want this but-"

"The wine?"

"The wine, I don't know if we should do this as tipsy as we are. Can-can we wait until tomorrow night, until the house is empty again and sober?" Judy smiled and leaned over to kiss Carmen, the kiss lasted a good while before they broke apart. "That makes it harder to say no, you evil thing."

"We can wait and I am not evil, just a tease." Both girls slipped back on their clothes and cuddled under the blanket. Judy holding Carmen close, "We'll be fine now, you'll see." Carmen nodded her head and sighed, it had been a long time since she was held. To be told that everything would be alright and meant it. It felt good and she wanted nothing else from Judy, if that was all the girl could give.

"It should have been you, not Juan." Carmen whispered.

"One good thing came out of your marriage, your daughter and two came out of mine. I wouldn't give my girls up for anything, would you give up your son and daughter?"

"No."

"What does Juan Jr. think of all this, does he know about the abuse?"

"He is off in Iraq, he knows only what Santana and I told him- we don't want to worry him. I should give him a call, he'll be worried if I don't call soon."

The next morning Carmen had called Juan Jr. and chatting with him like everything was normal. Judy sat with a cup of coffee shaking her head, Carmen glaring playfully. The kids had joined not long after and Santana was ecstatic she could talk to her older brother. "He doesn't know, don't worry him." Carmen handed the phone over to her.

"Juan, I miss you mucho!" Santana smirked! I'm coming home in a few days- don't tell Mami. Its gonna be a surprise,"

"For good?"

"Until they call me back, I'm home. I'm gonna give you and mami the biggest hug I could ever give a living person." Santana sniffed on the phone and started to cry, "Santana, What's the matter?"

"I just miss you is all, I know I sound stupid but you're my brother. No one understands me like you do, I just need a big brother right now."

"and you'll have me, brat. So stop trying to make me cry over the phone, or else I'll give you a kiss in front of all your cool friends."

"Shut up, I don't care anymore- I'm not ten. I expect to make a scene when you come home, and it better be soon." she played it up, to throw her mother off. She couldn't wait to see her mothers face when Juan came home, she walked out of the room with the phone and into the bathroom- "Juan things have gotten bad here. Mami didn't want me to tell you, but I can't keep it from you. We're staying with the Fabray's, Papi's gotten worse."

"Just a few more days, I'll be home. Please stay safe,"

"I love you, Juan. When you get to the airport call me at my friend Rachel's house, I'm staying there. Guess its safer and all."

"I love you too, Santana and I will." Santana walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, handing the phone back her Carmen, hugging her close.

"He'll be home before you know it," Carmen kissed the top of her head with a smile. "Eat your breakfast," Carmen motioned to the table and Santana looked at the wide spreed. "Coach will kill me if I eat all of this, fruit is fine." she turned to see Brittany and Quinn with a huge plate. "Coach will go berserk."

"I'm hungry, I don't care." Quinn ate happily, chewing on her bacon with a smile. "Mmm." Rachel was next to her and eating fruit salad and some granola she had found. Brittany was eating some eggs, bacon and toast with an orange.

"Eat Santana, please." Carmen motioned to the chair and Santana grabbed a plate, putting just a little bit of everything on it. "You certainly didn't get my appetite." Carmen chuckled and sat down with her own plate of food.

"I'm hungry Mami, but I don't stuff myself. In fact I am hungry all the time, its just the cheerio's. We need to be a certain weight before the weigh in. if we don't pass we are off the squad."

"That woman, so glad she wasn't coach when we were kids. We won every championship we ever cheered for, without starving ourselves." Judy took a mouth full of fluffy egg and swallowed. "I don't like what she is doing to you girls, I was one hundred and forty five pounds when I cheered. I dropped ten when I started the head job, but still. I ate normal, our hours weren't crazy and I had a life."

"Mom, coach is tough but she is the best coach in the history of Mckinley. I hate her, we all do but she brings home the gold. We haven't lost a single competition, you would know that if you came to one." she slammed her fist down on the table and finished off her bacon before leaving the table and heading upstairs.

"I can talk to her if you want, Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel looked towards the stairs, Judy shook her head.

"She has every right to be angry with me, I'll go." Judy accepted Carmen's hand for a squeeze before heading up the stairs to Quinn's room. She knocked once before entering the room and closed the door behind her. She could see Quinn wrapped up in her blanket and walked over to the bed. "I wanted to be there, you know I wanted to be there. But your father- he didn't like the fact you were a cheerio. Because it reminded him of me and how I was, I was just like you- until Carmen came into the picture. That's when I slowly started to lose all the values my parents threw at me. I'm gonna tell you something and I want your full attention, come out from under there." Quinn pulled back the blanket and turned to face her mother, "Carmen and I weren't just friends you know, we were and starting to become more. I care about Mrs. Lopez, do you understand?"

"I'm not a baby mother, I know what it means." Sighing Quinn sat up, "So you and Mrs. Lopez?"

"Yes,"

"Dating or-" She saw her mother blush and hid her face in her hands, "Ew."

"Their is nothing ew about it and if you must know, we haven't done anything but kiss- its been a long time since we've been with each other. "

"So daddy knew about you and Mrs. Lopez, is that why he wouldn't let you see her?"

"Its a very hard subject to talk about, Quinnie." Judy stood and wrung her hands in front of her, giving her a sad smile. "Mr. Lopez and your dad knew about us, but we swore it wasn't anything. That we were just experimenting as teenager girls did. We told them we liked men, but they didn't believe us. So we promised each other we would never sleep with each other again, we've kept that promise." Judy sat back down as Quinn moved closer to her, "We both stayed back in fear, because we were afraid to divorce your fathers."

"Did daddy ever hurt you mom?"

"Mental hurt, never hit me if that is what you're asking. Carmen was not so lucky," Quinn wrapped her mother into a hug and Judy returned it with a smile. Judy turned and took her into a full hug, "I have gone to your games you know, not all of them but some of them. The ones I could slip away too, I'd watch from the back and watched you lead them. I'd make sure I get home before you or be out doing something. I never told your father, he always thought I was at my mothers." Judy chuckled and squeaked as Quinn's grip got tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't risk your father finding out, so if you were mad at both of us- he wouldn't be suspicious."

"I love you, mom."

"Oh I love you so much Quinnie, you and your sister were the only good things in my life."

"We should call Frannie, she'll want to know."

"No, not right now. You know how Frannie can be at times,"

"You think she'll judge you, because of Carmen?"

"She is your father's daughter, his perfect star." Quinn nodded, knowing exactly what her mother meant. "But if you want to call her, go on."

"I won't mention anything about you and Mrs. Lopez, I promise." Nodding she watched as Quinn grabbed the phone and called up Fran, "Frannie."

"Hey Luce."

"Don't go by that name anymore, Francis."

"I know, but I will always see you as Lucy. I refuse to call you by your second name," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just got back from taking the kids to school, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Mom knows I'm home, in fact she is right here. But, I needed to get your opinion about something. I like someone and I wanted your approval and know I probably won't get it."

"What is he, jewish?" Quinn actually laughed and shook her head.

"Actually, she is." Their was a pause on the phone and Quinn felt her heart thump in her chest.

"She, Lucy?"

"Please don't be angry with me, Frannie. I don't think I can take you hating me. I need my sister,"

"I could never hate you, Luce. But I don't approve and you knew this when you asked. I don't want to meet her, I don't want to know her. She is not or ever will be apart of my family, are we clear?"

"Frannie,"

"Are we clear, Lucy?"

"No, but I'll say yes for now."

"I won't preach hellfire, you know it all by now. And I won't tell Micheal, he'll never let you over the house. The kid must not know either, how is mother taking it?"

"She doesn't care,"

"Good to see nothing has changed."

"Frannie, you haven't heard from daddy have you?"

"Last I heard he was shacked up with his secretary in Carmel, why?"

"No reason, just thought I'd ask."

"I have to go, putting together a luncheon for the church. You'll call me if something happens, right Luce."

"Of course Frannie, love you."

"I love you too, can I talk to mom quickly?"

"Sure." she handed the phone off to Judy with a smile.

"Frannie,"

"You are allowing that kind of lifestyle in your house? After everything that happened before?" Judy rolled her eyes as her daughter started to preach scripture at her.

"Don't preach at me young lady, I love your sister and its her choice. Just as it was your choice to marry that sweet wonderful man. Your sister has found a person she cares about and you will be happy for her- whether you accept it or not. Now I have to go I love you."

"I don't know what has gotten into you mom, but I'm proud of you. That is the first time I heard you speaking up for yourself in over ten years. I will always love lucy, I just wanted to hear your view on it. I love you too, I'll come visit and bring the kids."

"Call first, so I can have something prepared- scamp." Judy hung up the phone and turned back to Quinn, "she was testing me, to see if I was actually happy for you."

"That's my big sister." she smirked. "Can I go finish my bacon now?"

"Sure if the boys haven't woken up and devoured it all." Quinn moved quickly out of the room and back downstairs, hoping to find bacon.

When Quinn arrived downstairs she smiled to see fresh bacon on the platter, and the boys sitting around the table. "You're the best Mrs. Lopez!" Quinn grinned and grabbed several pieces, "delicious."

"You boys should head home after you finish Mrs. Fabray's door, you've done all you can." Carmen smiled and added more eggs to the platter.

"We really shouldn't leave you alone, Mrs. L." Puck grabbed a piece of bacon and gulped as Quinn glared at him. "Don't tell my mother I eat bacon, she'll use the jewish guilt and than hit me."

"Put my bacon down, Puckerman."

"Quinn," Rachel kissed her cheek and smiled, "Down girl." Quinn blushed and let the angry stare on her face melt away. But the second she heard the mock whip sound from Puckerman's mouth, it was back. "Noah, if you insist on antagonizing, than I can no longer help you." Rachel smiled, finishing her granola with a smile.

"Would you like more, Rachel? I think we have a bit left?" Judy smiled.

"Oh no thank you, Mrs. Fabray. I couldn't eat anymore."

"Brittany how about you, still hungry?" Carmen smiled.

"No, I'm good." Brittany turned in her seat and reached over to stroke Santana's face. "San, are you okay? I'm worried."

"Everything will be okay," Santana smiled. "No one will hurt you."

"Not worried about me silly, I'm worried about you and your mom." Brittany leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Mrs. Fabray, I need to call my parents. I need to tell them what's going on, mom gets worried when I don't call. last time I was out this long and didn't call, she called the police." Smiling, Brittany got up and skipped over to the phone.

"You know I meant to call Megan and tell her about all of this. Its been weeks since I talked with her, god I am such a horrible friend." Judy shook her head and started to clean up.

"You and Mrs. Pierce talk?" Quinn asked.

"Yes all the time actually,"

"Mrs. Lopez, Mrs. Fabray-" They looked up to see Brittany with her phone in hand. "Mom wants to talk to you." They sighed and moved towards the phone, one took the living room phone and the other took the hallway phone.

"Meg." They said in unison.

"I know I can be a flake at times, I know the lights are not all on- but you could have called me. I mean we are best friends, thou some of us haven't spoken in over a year." When Megan started to ramble off in spanish, Carmen laughed.

"Meg, calm down and come over for coffee."

"We love to have you," Judy added, "and we'll tell you anything you want to know."

"That is what I like to hear." Than the phone clicked and she was gone.

"Was mom mad?"

"I wouldn't say mad, more disappointed we didn't call her about it. She's coming over for coffee." Judy smiled and started to brew a pot. "You kids should go, be safe."

"Are you sure?" Quinn finished off her last piece of Bacon and smiled.

"Yes, Meg has no filter and will say several things that you kids should not hear about us. Now go on, we'll clean up." After a struggle to get them out of the house, Judy and Carmen cleaned quickly- just finishing as Megan knocked on the backdoor and made both women jump. "Meg!" Judy opened the door for her and smiled as megan took her into a huge hug.

"So Coffee?" Judy accepted her hug and led her to the kitchen table. Where Carmen was sitting, trying her best to hide the bruises on her face. Megan saw them and got tears in her eyes, walking around to her friend she reached up and stroked one. "Car, why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, what could I do but keep my friends safe?"

"Stupid is what it is, almost as stupid as you two not being friends. I can't believe you let your husbands control your lives."

"So everything is perfect with the mister than?"

"What marriage do you know that's perfect?" Megan chuckled and sipped her coffee, "I was lucky and found a man that loves me, even with all my faults. I can be flighty at times, delusional, but I know when something is serious. I said it right from the start, Juan was scum. Didn't I say it?" She looked right at Judy, "I said Russell was no good too, those men ruined your lives. You both had dreams, things you wanted more than anything and you gave them up. You could have had your family and done everything you ever dreamed of, but you choose to come back here."

"Its not that simple, Meg."

"It never is, but here you two sit- friends again." Megan mused, "and its about time the three of us were in the same room again. Which in my opinion needs to happen more." Megan sighed, "So have you two slept together yet," Whatever coffee had been in Carmen and Judy's mouth's had found its way out, all over the table. Megan was laughing so hard she could hardly sit up, "I take that as a maybe, perhaps." she said wiping at her eyes.

"You are a wicked wicked woman." Judy took a breath and grabbed a towel from the rag draw, wiping at the coffee as she blushed.

"So, have you?" Megan smiled and sipped her own coffee.

"No,"

"Oh come now you two, I'm your best friend- I know you two better than anyone. You two did something and as your best friend, I want details." Megan teased, and tossed a napkin at Carmen who was trying to avoid eye contact. "I'll tell you about my latest adventure," Both women turned their heads, "I knew that would get your attention."

"Adventure, do tell." Carmen smirked.

"You first." Megan leaned back in the kitchen chair and waited for one of them to start.

"Evil woman." Carmen muttered again.

"That's me, now dish." Megan watched as Carmen looked to Judy, nodding her head with a small smile.

"Fine." Judy huffed.

"Excellent, every detail please."

"Sometimes I think you're a lot more gay than I could ever be." Carmen added before she started with the gossip. Megan smirked and scooted closer to her table, Just furiously cleaning and trying to avoid eye contact.

"I can tell there is something, because Judy is trying to avoid the subject and you are fidgeting with your shirt. And I'm not gay, just the daughter of hippy parents. Now, dish." Megan reached out and took Carmen by the hand, "Please, You know what we talk about never leaves the circle."

"We kissed alright and it was nice, better than nice and that's all that happened." Judy Answered abruptly, tossing the rag into the sink. "We were extremely drunk on wine, so it doesn't count." Carmen nodded in their defense and sipped her own coffee.

"Were clothes removed?" Carmen smacked her in the arm, "That's a yes and now were getting somewhere. You were both drunk you would have had a legitimate excuse, you two have gotten so boring."

"Oh yeah, how about you? Didn't you say you had a story?"

"Of course I have a story," Megan grabbed her coffee and moved towards the living room, the girls following.

"A true story Megan." Carmen added quickly.

"Yes a true story." Megan got comfortable and smiled as Carmen and Judy snuggled close on the couch. When the door opened Carmen and Judy jumped a mile in the air, smiling as Quinn walked in.

"Noah forgot his coat, go on and get it." He smirked as his eyes made contact with Mrs. Pierce, winked and walked back out. When the kids were gone, Megan felt a hard smack to her arm.

"Noah Puckerman, are you serious. He is old enough to be your son and may I add he is the father of my daughters baby. How did that happen and is that the story?" Judy shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

"He was our pool boy, and he is a very capable young man. I can see how he broke your daughters resolve. It was only once and it was better than any sex I have ever had and that is saying something. I'm seeing him again, next cleaning."

"Megan you will not be seeing that boy, you have a husband."

"Truth is Rob knows and he doesn't care. We have an open relationship, he sleeps with other women and I sleep with whomever I want. Its a great set up and Noah Puckerman is over eighteen, I'm not his teacher or a mentor in any way- i'm just a cougar." She chuckled as Judy's face paled slightly, "My god Jude, lighten up." Megan smirked and moved over to sit next to Judy and Carmen, "Look at you two, sitting close, holding hands, cuddling. If I didn't fear for more bruising I would say let me watch." Carmen swatted at her playfully, Judy now blushing from neck to ears.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three girls talked and chatted. Catching up on everything they missed, when it was getting late Megan said she needed to go. "Need to go home and make supper for Rob and Emily, get down and dirty so I can get details." She teased before kissing both her friends on the cheek, "Seriously, stay safe and call me if something happens."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the shortness, I just wanted to get this updates for all of you. Next chapter will be longer :)

5.

The kids went back to Rachel's house to watched TV, trying to forget everything that happened. Trying to put out all the bad things that happened the last couple of days. Santana was snuggled against Brittany, her head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Brittany had removed the elastic from Santana's hair and ran her fingers through the dark locks. It was the peaceful moments like this, that made everything worth it. "Britt I love you, so much."

Brittany lifted her chin up and captured her lips, careful not to hurt her bruised face. "I love you too, more then anything else in this world." Brittany's hand was about to slide down, passed Santana's sleeping shorts but the sounds of footsteps had her pausing.

"Hey," They looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, "Rachel and Quinn wants to see you two upstairs." Sam pointed to the stairs with his thumb before meeting Finn and Puck near the door.

"You guys leaving?" Santana put her hair back in her elastic, half smile on her face.

"We figured you girls didn't need us hanging around, if you need us call. You have my number," Puck smiled as Santana took him into a hug.

"Thanks for helping my mom, Puck."

"Anytime, Lopez." Brittany and Santana watched the boys go, hoping they would be okay. She hoped everything worked out in the end and that Mr. Lopez was caught.

By the time they got up the stairs, Rachel and Quinn were making out on Rachel's bed. Santana smirked and placed a finger over her lips as they sneaked in and sat on a chair. Santana watched intently and nodded her approval, Rachel looked like a really good kisser.

"So you wanted to see us and here you are making out. Not that I'm complaining," Santana chuckled as Quinn and Rachel blushed.

"Um, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a bit longer than expected and we sort of-" Rachel paused and ducked her head a bit.

"Couldn't help yourself." Brittany added with a giggle.

"Um, yeah."

"You could have come down and asked, but I'm okay. Do you want us to leave you alone?" Santana pointed to the door.

"No," Quinn shook her head and walked over to Santana with a smiled. "I realized I have been a very bad friend, before all this."Santana shook her head, "No, I have been. I forgot your brother was away in Iraq, how is he?" Santana's eyes brightened at the mention of her brother.

"He's coming home in a few days, he told me not to tell mom. I told him to call me here, when he got to the airport." Santana walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rachel, Brittany and Quinn following. "He's been away for three years, I've seen him four times since." Santana hugged her knees, "Besides Brittany and now you guys, he's the only one I trust."

"You're mom too, right?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yes baby, mom too."

"San, can we snuggle?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and sighed, "When I think about what happened, I get sad."

"Yes baby we can snuggle, come on." She got to her feet and helped Brittany up, "We'll be in the guest room." Santana told them before leaving the room and heading down the hall she opened the guest bedroom and curled up onto the bed with Brittany. "No more sad face baby, I'm okay." She kissed her sweetly and tucked them in, "mi amor."

Rachel closed the door and soon after felt arms wrap around her waist, and lips pressing against her neck. "Alone at last," Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands slid down to unbutton her pants. Her breath caught as a hand dipped passed her underwear and into her wetness. "I need you so bad," Rachel leaned into Quinn's touch and moaned as her fingers circled around her clit. "Do you want me Rachel?" She nodded and soon found herself on her back, pinned. "I want you too, I want to make you cum so hard."

"Enough talk, more action if you please." Rachel moaned as Quinn pulled her pants off, as she reached up and removed her shirt quickly. "Please baby," She whimpered as Quinn just teased on the outside, never entering her. "We're past foreplay, Quinn." she whimpered, "Please." Quinn was smiling down at her as her fingers dipped slowly in and out of her, she was so wet and the smell of sex filled the room. They hardly did anything and the room was already saturated with Rachel's intoxicating smell.

"You smell so good Rach, can I taste you?"

"Yes, please." Rachel squeaked when she felt Quinn's tongue, sliding up and down her sex. Her hand going to the blanket and squeezing, as Quinn picked up the pace. "Oh my," she moaned and rolled her hips as Quinn's tongue teased her folds. "Oh my god."

Quinn smirked...

TBC


End file.
